The invention is directed to systems and methods for using an interactive media guidance application, and more particularly to using the interactive media guidance application to rank assets relative to a group of viewers.
Conventional systems allow users to specify their interest level in various media assets. For example, a user may specify his or her interest in a television program using a “thumbs up” and “thumbs down” approach which the systems use to rank the television programs. But such systems lack the capability to consider multiple viewers when ranking assets. In particular, it is usually multiple users (i.e., a group of viewers or a family) with different preferences relating to asset characteristics that wish to access a particular asset at the same time. For example, a family may gather together on a Friday for a family movie viewing night. However, because each member of the family has different asset preference characteristics, an asset ranked by conventional systems as very relevant for one user, may actually have little or no relevance to another user. Therefore, the family preferences will not be matched causing one member of the family to not enjoy accessing (e.g., watching) the asset with the rest of the family.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide enhanced systems and methods for ranking assets relative to a group of viewers.